Help and a Story
by storysearcher25
Summary: PLEASE READ! I need help with something and there is a story about Snape being the one to take care of Harry after the death of his parents.


2 parts- the story is second

Alright people I need some help. I'm am literally pulling my hair out to help my friend. She read a story a while ago and now can't find it. She asked me to try because usually when she leaves or forgets stuff I help her find it. (She's the type who leaves her purse in every store or restaurant she goes to, it's a miracle nothing has been stolen yet when she goes out alone) Anyway, she really wants to know the name of this story. She is pretty sure it is on but she said it could also be on AO3. Here's what I know.

Harry Potter is Snape's Son.

Voldemort is Harrys Godfather (She is like 99% sure this is true)

Draco is meant to be with Harry (prophecy says so I think)

Voldemort (as a Snake) finds harry (around age 5) in the cupboard and takes harry away where draco comes in and hugs him saying mine or something like that

Draco and harry share seats and sleep in the same bed

There is a sequel where they are older (4-5 year) and pansy tells harry to eat more and then Draco yells at her and reminds her that harry still has eating problems.

And that is all my friend gave me. I have looked for a long time for this story and have not found it. I am now on a mission for Abby (my friend) to find it for her, she has given up hope but I am a determined person who refuses to fail. So please help me find the name of the story! Thank you for reading and helping if you are able!

So since FF requires a story I wrote one just so I post this. The story is a quick and cute story about Harry Potter being a baby with Snape as his care taker. I don't usually write stories like this- especially babies- but as I tell my friends I'll walk over hot coals and broken glass for them. And this is nowhere near as bad as broken glass.

Severus's first Diaper Change

This based off the idea that Dumbledore gave Snape Harry right after Lily's death instead of giving him to the Dursleys.

Severus woke up to the sound of a Banshee scream. He buried his head under his pillow to avoid the horrible sound, but it did not help. With an angry growl he rolled out of bed and put on his think black robe. He opened his door and walked across the hallway.

"Damn you Dumbledore and your manipulative, blackmailing ways. I am the last person who should look after a slobbering pooping mess people call children!"

With more force than necessary he opened the door to the make sift nursery. The walls were a dirty grey with and old grungy carpet that once was white but was now and aged spotted grey. The room was bare except for the crib that was underneath the room's only small square window. The crib was rocking with the motions of the screaming child.

"It is 3 in the morning! What on earth could be wrong with you?"

But before he finished his question Severus knew the answer. The closer he got the stronger the smell became. It was worse than every potion and potion ingredient he had ever dealt with, and considering Severus had just finished his mastery which demanded the practical experiences with all potions at least once, it was truly terrible. Severus just sneered at the baby and leaned down to dig through the baby kit that Dumbledore had given to him when he handed over Harry just hours ago. Inside was a shrunken baby changing table that he quickly resized and set up. When he pulled out the package of muggle disposable diapers the packaging came with instructions for new parent on how to change diapers. Snape growled and reluctantly set out the wipes and baby powder.

"Alright Potter let's get this over with so I can go back to sleep and forget about your existence for a while."

Severus quickly picked up the squirming balling mess and plopped him down on the changing table. He quickly undid the straps on the diaper and grimaced as the smell because a thousand times stronger.

"It is no wonder you killed The Dark Lord, all he had to do was smell you and then he would want to kill himself to get away from it."

Severus quickly finished changing the Harry out of the Diaper of Death and into a clean one. Harry had finally stopped crying and was just staring at Severus with his mother's eyes. Severus then put Harry back in the crib avoiding the child's stare.

"Now go to bed and don't make a sound for the next decade!"

He then swiftly left the room and returned to his own. He removed his robe and got back into bed. Severus had almost fallen asleep when he heard it.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

"DEAR GOD WHAT NOW? CANT YOU BE QUIET FOR TEN MINUTES?"

The End

Sorry it's not my best work but it was all I could make up off the top of my head. I hope you enjoyed the quick scene and were able to answer my question.


End file.
